1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a full automatic washing machine capable of washing, rinsing or water-expelling in response to the quantity of the wash, that is, the load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A washing machine which controls a state of water flow responding to the quantity of the wash is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6519/1983 published on Feb. 4, 1983. In the prior art, a water level at an inner wall surface of a washing tub being changed in accordance with the state of water flow is detected by a level detecting means and is compared with the predetermined level, whereby a rotation of a motor for adjusting the water flow is controlled responding to the comparison.
However, in general, the water level in the washing machine changes in accordance with the state and quantity of the wash, accordingly if the changed water level is compared with the reference level set fixedly in advance as in the prior art described above, an accurate control may be not always possible. For example, when the wash are dried, they will suck water when soaked into the washing tub, in such case, the change of water level at the inner surface of the washing tube declines less than the set level, accordingly in the prior art, the optimum water flow according to the kinds and states of the wash is not always obtainable.